


The Joy of Gay Sex

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [2]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Books, Character of Color, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQAI, POV Third Person, Past Tense, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Laurence has some research to do of a most embarrassing kind.  Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Gay Sex

Despite having traveled an hour to a city with a population of over two hundred thousand people, Will felt painfully exposed; the idea of going to do some much-needed research had seemed both wise and, in fact, appealing on the train. Indeed, up until he had found himself standing helplessly in front of a set of shelves marked with a sign proclaiming books on SEX/SEXUALITY, he had thought the entire plan a good one.

He could not be blamed for the desire to flee, though, he reasoned: the storefront bore an inconspicuous name itself (In Other Words) and seemed rather cozy on first glance. There was a potted plant in the window, along with an exceedingly lazy looking cat, and an even lazier looking young woman flipping through a magazine behind the cash register. (Somehow, her presence made this far the worse; the SEX/SEXUALITY section, which he couldn't help thinking of in screaming letters, was in direct view of the front desk.) He had been lulled into thinking this would not be difficult, that he would pick an appropriate book, spirit it back to Dartmouth, and the only difficulty would be making sure that John never discovered the tome's existence.

That, of course, was before he realized he might be expected to carry out something with a title like _Hot living: erotic stories about safer sex_. If it was necessary, Will could justify purchasing it (and was, if he was honest, curious as to its contents despite his embarrassment), but only if leaving exact change and running out the door before the girl in front saw the cover was an available option. Others sounded dryly academic--what to make of _The Homosexual Matrix_ or _Ganymedian Desires_?

The most straightforward option seemed like the strongest choice, distressingly blunt though the title was. Will steeled himself, pulled out a copy of _The Joy of Gay Sex_, and proceeded to find the least noticeable corner in the shop and wedge himself in. He took comfort in the fact that the cover had no illustration, simply the title in Navy blue letters on a cream background. The text on the inside of the dust jacket was likewise reassuring: _a complete guide to the erotic, emotional, and social fulfillment of a homosexual lifestyle_ sounded useful and it went on to promise advice on a variety of topics.

It struck him as prudent to start at the beginning, though he quickly realized that the book's encyclopaedia-like format meant that he was beginning at "anus." _People who are just beginning to experiment with anal sex sometimes fear that sticking a large cock up the anus will tear the skin; proper lubrication and relaxation, however, will prevent pain or damage (see First Time)_.

"I cannot buy this," he said to himself, face burning, and slammed the book closed.

Then, the thought occurred to him that if he did not purchase _this_ book, he would not only have to walk back over to the shelf and return it, but look for another, less frank book, or leave empty-handed. And in either case, he must return to the shelf, directly in view of the girl in front (who seemed to be the only other person in the shop at the moment); it would be as disagreeable as purchasing the damned thing.

After several minutes of agonized considering, Will grabbed two books at random off the shelf behind him (BIOGRAPHY, which did not have quite the same effect as a category), sandwiched _The Joy of Gay Sex_ between them, and headed for the front of the shop before he lost his nerve.

For her part, the girl at the counter did not even seem to _see_ the titles of any of the books--it turned out the the other two were biographies on Marcel Proust and Winston Churchill. She found the prices with a practiced ease, punched them in, and bagged the books (in brown paper, to Will's relief).

"That'll be eighteen quid," she informed him, and immediately went back to her magazine after he had paid her.

With the books clutched tight against his chest, he hurried out and back toward the train station, and tried not to congratulate himself _too_ much for his successful mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted text is technically taken from a newer edition of _The Joy of Gay Sex_ than he'd have access to, but that's what Amazon has previews of, so that's what's getting used here.
> 
> For those interested in keeping track, this story is set in 1989.


End file.
